residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
U.B.C.S.
The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (U.B.C.S.) was a special forces unit owned by the Umbrella Corporation, specializing in rescue operations during biohazard outbreaks. It was founded by former Soviet Colonel Sergei Vladimir. Although the U.B.C.S. has been very successful in every operation but one, the unit suffers a high mortality rate due to the hazardous nature of their missions. Thus, the U.B.C.S. is comprised almost exclusively of convicted war criminals and mercenaries from around the world who joined the U.B.C.S. as an alternative to capital punishment for any crimes they may have been caught committing. The unit consists of about 120 operatives, divided between four platoons (with two or three squads per platoon). Involvement in the Raccoon City incident The U.B.C.S. was deployed to Raccoon City during the T-virus outbreak on September 26th, 1998 under the guise of reinforcing the Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) Although seemingly there to help halt the spread of the T-virus infection and evacuate any survivors from the worst affected areas (Umbrella employees were to take priority, and members were encouraged to use regular civilians as decoys or human shields if their situation became dire), the Umbrella Corporation's true motives involved using the unit as cannon fodder for their Bio-Organic Weapons (B.O.W.), (particularly the Nemesis and Hunter models), as well as any other irregular creatures that resulted from infection during the outbreak. Because of this, almost all of the unit's members were killed before they could effectively even begin their mission. Carlos Oliveira was the only confirmed survivor during the outbreak. Gear Clothing Due to their involvement in tactical, hazardous, and combat operations, U.B.C.S. operatives wear and use military grade tactical gear. Operatives are seen wearing black combat boots, beige-colored fatigue pants, a green fatigue shirt, and some form of load bearing vest the U.B.C.S. logo printed on the back. Some carry their pistols in drop-leg holsters, where others use a cross-draw holster built into their vest. Only squad leaders and commanders are seen to use the U.B.C.S. green beret. Weapons The group utilizes a variety of small arms, including pistols, automatic weapons, precision rifles and various explosives. In Resident Evil 3 The standard rifle of the unit is the M4A1, with no accessories. Canonically, the SIG Pro SP2009 was the main sidearm, but Carlos carries an STI Eagle 6.0 during the Mercenaries minigame. Mk3A2 High Explosive grenades were issued, and were notably used by Mikhail and Tyrell Patrick. For heavy conflict, each platoon was also equipped with several disposable AT-4 anti-tank rocket launchers, and the player could also find a fallen UBCS soldier clutching the experimental mine thrower. In the Resident Evil Outbreak series UBCS members armed with the Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun are seen fighting Thanatos to little effect. Nicholai Ginovaef used a special launcher attached to a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 to take a blood sample of the same Tyrant, but the rifle itself was never actually fired. In Biohazard 4D Executer The weapons were for the most part similar to RE3, although the M4 carbines used by Klaus' unit had M203 Grenade Launchers mounted benath the barrel. and a single Benelli M3 shotgun. Throughout their mission, the unit rode in a flatbed Humvee with an attached Browning M2 .50 heavy machine gun. While most of Klaus' team carried the same SIG SP2009s as the U.B.C.S. members in Resident Evil 3, Klaus carried a SIG P225 instead. The live action films The unit in Resident Evil: Apocalypse was portrayed as more of a special forces unit then the mercenaries in the games, and they carried a greater variety of weapons then their more spartan counterparts. Their primary weapons are the IMI Tavor CTAR-21 and IMI Micro Galil assault rifles. They carried a variety of sidearms, including the Desert Eagle and Beretta 92FS. They did not seem to carry any explosive weapons besides M67 fragmentation grenades. Supervisors Supervisors (or observers) were special operatives within the U.B.C.S. whose purpose was to gather combat data from B.O.W.'s and the various other infected creatures wandering Raccoon City whilst maintaining a clandestine profile within the U.B.C.S. ranks. They were also tasked with gathering samples and destroying all evidence of the Umbrella Corporation's involvement in the research and production of the T-virus. To better coordinate their efforts, supervisors were acquainted with each other prior to the beginning of the operation. Due to the traitorous nature of this occupation, Umbrella selected only the most heinous of war criminals to serve as supervisors, specifically those displaying anti-social and sociopathic tendencies, as well those displaying absolutely no regard for their fellow members. Nicholai Ginovaef and Tyrell Patrick were merely two of several supervisors within Raccoon City conducting "Operation: Bravo-16" (the code used throughout the mission by supervisors regarding their true objectives). Supervisors were naturally given preferential treatment over regular mercenaries, as they were provided with means of communications to contact their superiors, were implanted with higher-quality vaccines and were provided with instructions on how to reach certain extraction points. Every supervisor participating in "Operation: Bravo-16" was killed during the course of the mission. This was, for the most part, due to the cunning handiwork of the particularly ruthless operative, Nicholai Ginovaef. Intent on hoarding all research and combat data for himself, Nicholai systematically murdered his comrades before stealing the information they had gathered. Even with the complete annihilation of the supervisor unit, "Bravo-16" was deemed a resounding success, due to the massive amount of combat data Umbrella had garnered from the incident. Known U.B.C.S. personnel Umbrella sent in between 120 and 200 mercenaries to Raccoon City. These are those confirmed * Platoon Alpha ** Mitch Hirami (Squad A. Commander) ** Murphy Seeker (Squad A.) * Platoon Bravo ** Tyrell Patrick (Squad A. Supervisor.) * Platoon Delta ** Mikhail Victor (Commanding Officer.) ** Carlos Oliveira (Squad A.) **Sean Olson (Squad A.) **Deets (Squad A.) **Bjorklund (Squad A.) **Waller (Squad A.) **Randy Thomas (Squad A.) ** Nicholai Ginovaef (Squad B. Supervisor.) ** Karl (Squad B, Nicholai's unit.) ** Dustin (Squad B, Nicholai's unit.) ** John Werbowski (Squad B) * Unknown Platoon ** Arnold (Possibly Charlie Platoon) ** Billy ** Campbell ** Ed ** Klaus (Squad Leader) ** Mac ** Matt ** Norman ** Roberto ** Roger ** Unnamed Mercenary In other media A 20-minute 3D movie called Biohazard 4D Executer narrates the story of a UBCS squad sent into Raccoon City to rescue an Umbrella scientist named Dr. Cameron (Some sites state the name as Dr. Chameleon) after she lost contact with her superiors. Following GPS signal to track her last location, they travel through streets infested with the undead. The true purpose of their mission becomes apparent when they realize their superiors only wanted live combat data doubled with the real fate of Dr. Cameron. One by one, team is wiped out by the T-virus monsters and by Dr. Cameron herself. At the film's conclusion, Klaus discovers that she was the monster that killed his team, and is torn open by Cameron shortly after. Category:Organizations